The New Present
by rainbowdragongirl101
Summary: Bierrez awakes and discovers that he has forgotten everything besides his name and age. But could this be a disaster or new beginning? 1st chapter doesn't reveal much sorry. May contain some ooc-ness Bierrez X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Bierrez wakes up in a cave not knowing why he's there and where he comes from. He knows his name, age, and that he's a yokai.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dragon Knights sadly.

More At Bottom, thank you!

There was a sound of water dripping and dripping and that's all he could hear when he woke. He sat up and put a hand on his pounding head. He felt sore, confused, and dizzy.

(Where the hell am I?) He thought to himself as he got up off the ground.

He didn't know where to go and the darkness was NOT helping. But he was able to determine that he was in a cave. He also knew his name was Bierrez and he had a sword attached to his hilt and a knapsack on his back.

"Guess I should find a way out of this place." Bierrez stated and tried to find his way in the darkness. He stepped into a small stream by accident, angered an animal he couldn't see, and kept walking into the caves walls.

"AHHHHHH!" Bierrez cried in frustration and sat against the wall. "What the HELL?! I don't even know why I'm here!"

Bierrez sat there for awhile angry, confused, and wished he could blow the cave up. He just wanted to get out of that stupid cave and………then something.

He calmed himself and began to think about how to get out and what not to do this was on his don't do list so far;

Not walk in circles

Yelling and screaming

Sitting there

Killing himself

Now the things on his idea list to getting out;

Make a fire

Follow that stream he stepped into

Walk in circles

Kill himself

Bierrez decided to follow the stream since it was closer and at least he would be able to hear the water rushing by. The stream Bierrez had been following was expanding in width and he hoped that meant he was closer to leaving that cave or as he called the cave 'The never fucking end of hell cave.'

Bierrez also talked to himself so he wouldn't go…insane, more than he already was that is. He didn't even realize he was talking to himself for awhile there. So what felt like days later he saw a circular opening that was bright and made his eyes water in surprise to this new light. He ran out of the cave and let his eyes adjust to his surroundings before really taking everything in. The sky was blue with clouds and there were trees and more forest dwelling things all around him. Bierrez even kicked the ground to make sure it was real.

The day soon ended but Bierrez kept walking on despite that little detail. He was just happy to be rid of that deranged cave. He continued walking for a few days only stopping to drink water from a stream and sleeping for a few hours a day, food was kind of scarce.

Then one day the sky was a wonderful sky-blue and it was warm. As the day continued it started raining but Bierrez didn't notice at first until it started to rain harder and harder also the wind picked up. Bierrez hugged himself for warmth and kept going.

Within twenty minutes the rain was like hail and pounded Bierrez where ever it could. The wind was really violent and lashed out at Bierrez, who kept trying not to lose his balance and fall. Luck wasn't with Bierrez and so he ended up falling over and unfortunately into the very river he was following.

He tried to keep his head above water but the damn current and hell like wind were working against him, dragging him under and knocking the very breath out of him. As he sunk he saw a wavering light on the water surface and he knew he was hallucinating and he was going to die, then he blacked out.

But before being knocked out he thought this, 'Gods damn it! I can't die like..THIS!'

_**Notes:**_** Thank-you for reading the first chapter and I'm sorry it's so short but when rereading over my original it just dragged on so I'm redoing that. Please review guys, PLEASE. Oh yeah do you really think Bierrez is dead? Wait till next chapter to FIND OUT!**

_**Preview For Next Chapter: **_** A wild storm hits dragging him out to sea and onto an island but is he awake or dead?**


	2. Chapter 2

Rainbowdragongirl101 here or just Raingirl for short. I want to thank MidoriPoet for the review! -Gives round of applause with audible whistle from others- This chapter is for you!

* * *

Chapter 2: Waking up

* * *

There was light surrounding him and he wasn't sure why but it stung his eyes. Opening them his vision was blurred, he subconsciously wiped his eyes of their thick crust and sleep. He moved his eyes around the room taking in the dark wooden ceiling, the dim light coming from a fire in the fire place, the wooden floor, and the bed he was in with quilts stacked one over the other on him.

Bierrez was grateful that he wasn't dead and thanked anyone or anything that was up there. He jolted upward as he heard the shoji(1) open, he was met with a headache, he rubbed his temples to try and calm his head. He barley noticed the person approach him until they were right next to him.

"Freya was right, you did wake up today." A female voice said, mostly to herself.

Looking up he met the gaze of the one who spoke, his vision was a bit foggy though.

Seeming to know what was wrong she held a cup out to him, "Drink this, you'll feel better." He took it hesitantly and sniffed the liquid, it smelled like apples and cinnamon.

He drank…no, chugged it down his parched throat, gladly tasting that it was as good as it smelled. The fog in his vision had faded out as he finished.

"Thank-you." He said truly meaning it and turned to the person, she pushed a bowl toward him as she took the glass.

"Don't worry it's only soup." The girl said with a small laugh as Bierrez cringed at the smell, "It's odor is the worst part of it."

Bierrez hesitantly sipped the broth and realized that yes, it was smelly BUT the taste wasn't to bad. It took a lot of self restraint to not guzzle the whole bowl down. Once he was done the girl took all the empty dishes and left the room.

She came back only seconds later and plopped into a chair near the bed and looked at him…curiously?

Silence

"Where exactly am I? How did I get here? Who are you?" Bierrez asked as questions nagged at is mind.

"You're in Star Village, I found you lying on the beach," She replied, "I'm Lin-lin Tsukino Moriko."

"Oh. Well I'm Bierrez and I don't remember anything else besides I'm a demon. It's…a pleasure to meet you."

"Amnesia, so where were you heading before?" Lin-lin aked after laughing at his unsure greeting.

"Well I woke up in this cave," Bierrez started and told her all about the cave, the fucking bats that had it in for him, walking into cave walls, following the stream out and then everything up until then.

She had tried to not laugh at the first part but hid it badly. Now she was just quiet, she seemed to be thinking intently on something. Then suddenly she just jumped out of her chair, "I guess that's just how the cookie crumbles," She said and went toward the Shoji, "Never forget those times and you may never fail. Goodnight Bierrez, I shall see you in the morning.

Bierrez quirked an eyebrow at Lin-lin's behavior that seemed bipolar to him. He was also confused about what she said about not forgetting and not failing. He fell asleep sometime later and welcomed the darkness.

* * *

**Raingirl**: Yay the 2nd chapter is over!

Rath: Can we go demon hunting now?

**Raingirl**: NO! -holds up a big stick- You can't go and I hid your sword.

Rath: -looks at peoples reading this- Please review and maybe she'll let me go ~DEMON HUNTING~

(1) The Shoji is what I think is a sliding door made of wood and paper. Please correct me if I'm wrong.

Note: I will take constructive criticism and reviews -that vary- BUT NO FLAMES! I think flaming is wrong and no one likes to be flamed.

Raingirl: That's all thank you for reading!


	3. Not A chapter BUT SHOULD BE READ!

**Raingirl: **Hello readers! Don't worry this isn't an Author's Note.

Rath: It's more boring than that.

**Raingirl: **Shut-up Rath, It's just a description on the oc's.

Rath: -rolls eyes- Whatever. -looks at you all- Anyway Rainbowdragongirl101/**Raingirl **doesn't own The Original Dragon Knights Characters, thank god, and doesn't even own most of the names she has for her other oc's. Which most are based off other manga/shows. We'll write the name in bold if it was from an anime/manga she's seen.

**Raingirl: **THAT WAS LONG! Anyway, enjoy!

Bierrez- Blond-orange-ish hair in a duck butt style with two strands in front.

Eyes: light-golden orange orbs

About 17

A demon who has amnesia in this story.

Lin-lin Tsukino Moriko- Dark orchid colored hair with an emerald green streak on the right side of her hair. Has a small jewel on her forehead.

Eyes: Crystal like Blue eyes

16 Year old Female

A half demon with strong magic abilities.

_The JEMS_

**Sasame-**Short white and gray hair

Eyes: Hazel

42 Year old man

Human, the mayor of the town.

Has one daughter and a wife

**Tatako- **Shoulder Length black hair

Eyes: Dark Brown

40 Year old Female

Human

Husband: Sasame Daughter: Himeno

**Himeno- **Shoulder length black hair

Eyes: Hazel

13 Year old Female

Human

Father: Sasame Mother: Tatako

_The Zimbollis_

Ray- Light brown hair

Eyes: Orange

36 year old Male

Human

**Hild-** Elbow length blue hair that's layered

Eyes: Green

37 year old Female

Human

Hikaru: Dark Brown hair that held back in a small ponytail

Eyes: Green

15 Year old female

Human

Father: Ray Mother: Hild Brother: Edgar

Edgar- Dark Blue hair

Eyes: Green

17 Year Old Male

human

Father: Ray Mother: Hild Sister: Hikaru

_The Lorce's_

**Skuld- **Long layered green hair that's mostly held up in pigtails, has a jewel on her forearm.

Eyes: Fuchsia

18 Year Old female

1/3 Dwarf, 1/3 Faerie, and 1/3 Human

No mother or Father.

**Sigel- **Back length black hair that's held up n a side ponytail.

Eyes: Pink

11 Year old Girl

½ Dwarf

Sayoko- Wavy green hair that 's just shy on her shoulders, she constantly has new hats.

Eyes: Blue

12 Year old Girl

Human

Sora- Fuchsia colored hair that's short in front but becomes longer as it cascades to her shoulder blades.

Eyes: Blue

14 Year Old Female

Human

_The Li's_

**Sven-** Green ear length hair with white tips

Eyes: Brown

29 Year Old Male

Human

Koga- Brown hair, wears bandanas constantly.

Eyes: Aqua

18 Year old Male

Human

**Yumichika- **Green hair in a bob style except without the curve.

Eyes: Aqua green

15 year old Male

Human

_The Clark's_

**Elda- **Long blond hair just shy of her knees.

Eyes: Purple

27 Year old Female

½ human & ½ Elf

**Freya- **Blond hair that falls to her elbows.

Eyes: Violet

27 Year old female

½ Human & ½ Elf

**Uugi-** Brown hair with natural sun streaks.

Eyes: Dark Purple

14 Year old Male

Human

Mother: Dead, the triplet of Elda and Freya

**Summomo- **Dirty blond hair held in a braided ponytail.

Eyes: Lavender

9 Year old girl

Human

Mother: Freya & Elda

_The Usami's_

**Sigunum-**Long dark pink hair held in high ponytail.

Eyes: Gray/Grey

26 Year Old Woman

Human

Mother & Wife

**Zolo-**Foam Green hair.

Eyes: Aqua

27 Year Old Male

Human

Father

Married to Sigunum

**Koata-**Grey hair

Eyes: Grey

18 Years Old

Human

Older Brother

Mother: Sigunum

Father: Zolo

**Fate-**Shoulder Length Aqua green hair.

Eyes: Grey

12 Year old Girl

Human

Middle Child

Mother: Sigunum Father: Zolo

**Vita-**Red hair held in braided pigtails.

Eyes: Light Orange

10 Year old Girl

Human

Youngest Sibling

Mother: Sigunum Father: Zolo

_The Willis'_

**Gallre- **Golden Blond hair that's really long.

Eyes: Green

Human

47 Year Old Man

Father, wife is dead.

**Mariko-** Dark Golden Hair.

Eyes: Honey Colored

12 Year old Girl

Human

Oldest of Three

Father: Gallre

**Momiji- **Bright Blond Hair.

Eyes: Blue

11 Year Old Boy

Human

Middle Child

Father: Gallre

**Nanna-** Chin length dirty blond hair. Wears a head band in her hair.

Eyes: Hazel

9 Year old Girl

Human

Youngest Child of Three

Father: Gallre

_The Sasaki's_

**Rio- **Dark Silver hair that's held in two high pigtails, curly at the ends.

Eyes: Watery Blue

16 Year Old Female

Human

Oldest Sibling

Father & Mother: Dead

Koska- Dark Grayish hair.

Eyes: Dark Blue

15 Year old Male

Human

Youngest Sibling

Father & Mother: Dead

_The Morita's_

Yuuka- Orange Hair held in a loose bun.

Eyes: Brown

37 Year old female

Human

Twin sister of Yuuko, younger by a few seconds.

Daughter: Sofield Husband: Dead

Yuuko- Orange hair

Eyes: Hazel

37 Years old

Human

Twin brother of Yuuka, older by a few seconds.

Son: Elio Wife: Dead

**Sofield- **Light orange back length hair.

Eyes: Hazel

16 Years old, Female

Human

Daughter of Yuuka, father died when she was 12 years old.

**Elio- **Light unruly Red Hair

Eyes: Brown

14 Years old

Human

Father is Yuuko, his mother died when he was about 10 Years old. Yuuka's husband and his mother died the same day in an earthquake.

_Mashima_

**Kagura- **Aqua hair, side hair loops. Her hair often has feathers through out it.

Eyes: Green

27 Year old Female

Wind demon but acts more human.

No family. Though some say her and crim are getting 'close'.

_The Hyoshi's_

Hanako- Strawberry blond hair.

Eyes: Honey colored

34 Year old Female

Human

Mother of two, Husband died after being attacked by demons.

Julian- White hair. Wears Glasses.

Eyes: a Dark Honey color

16 Year old male

Human

Oldest Sibling, fraternal twin to Megumi.

Megumi- Dark black hair, has a side ribbon that's green.

Eyes: A dark honey color

16 Years old, female.

Human

Youngest sibling, Fraternal twin to Julian

_The Chang's_

**Crim- **Long Blue hair that thins as it cascades down in its ponytail.

Eyes: Dark Blue

29 Years old

Human

Wife was killed along time ago while he was in a gang. His son was only 4 at that time.

Haru- Royal blue hair.

Eyes: Hazel

12 Years old, Male

Human

Mother was killed when he was 4 years old. He used to suffer from panic attacks but they've gradually decreased over the years.

_The __**Unohana's**_

**Kenshin- **Long dark red hair kept in a loose ponytail.

Eyes: Dark Green

25 Year old Man

Human

After his older sister died he took in her two sons, Kenshin was once a samurai but after accidentally killing his best friend he stopped fighting.

**Hideki- **Umber Brown hair.

Eyes: Pastel Green

16 Years old, male

Human

Mother died when he was 11 Years old.

Jace- Dirty blond hair with a sideways bang.

Eyes: Green

14 Years old, male

Human

9 Years old when he lost his mother.

_The Arster's_

**Belldandy-** Light Carmel hair that's about stomach length.

Eyes: A Grayish Blue

27 Year old Female

1/2 Faerie

Aunt of Kross and Kanna

**Kanna- **Shoulder length Jet black hair

Eyes: Teal

16 Years Old, Female

½ Faerie

Lives with her Aunt and Kross

**Kross- **Shoulder blade length jet black hair.

Eyes: Aqua with a hint of green.

15 Year old Male

½ Faerie

Lives with his Aunt and older sister

_The Hwan's_

Ian- Faded white hair. Wears a small dark red hat whenever you may see him.

Eyes: Greenish Blue

50 Year old Male

Human

Watches his two grandchildren after the mother passed away of illness and the father was murdered while on the land away from the island.

Saga- Neck length Brunette hair

Eyes: Green

13 Year old Girl

Older sister to Yunno who was born the same year she was.

Yunno- Brown hair,

Eyes: Dark Green

13 Year old Male

Born eleven months after Saga.

_The Other's_

**Lumiere Kyoraku- **Faded bluish silver hair that's curly and kept in a side ponytail

Eyes: Silver Blue

16 Year old Female

Stays at the inn. No family with her.

**Kisa Fray- **Chin length bluish green hair.

Eyes: Pinkish rose eyes

16 Year old Female

Lyon Snicket- Orange brown hair.

Eyes: Golden Yellow

17 Years old, Male

Lilya Gates- Black hair with blond streaks. Wears a lot of rings on her hands.

Eyes: Hazel

Twenty Year old Female

A merchant from over seas.

Kero Chen- Bright, Cherry red orange hair.

Eyes: Green

16 Year old Male

A Merchant

Iyumo Suzuki- Scarlet hair.

Eyes: Blue

16 Year old male

Kero's cousin, they were born on the same day. A Merchant.

**Raingirl: Yeah that's the characters, NOW the jobs! O_O sorry but YOU MUST KNOW! **

_Business' Who owns, Works and lives there!_

**Mayor's Office**- The Jem's live in the home.

WORKS THERE: Sasame: Mayor Tatako: Secretary

**General Store**- The Zimboli's live there.

WORKS THERE!: Hild and Ray are the owners, they work there and monitor the place.

Megumi Hyoshi and Hikaru Zimboli

**Blacksmith- **The Lorce's live there.

Works: Skuld is the head, Sigel and Kross work there as apprentices.

8:30AM-7PM

**The Bar-**The Li's live there.

Owner/bar tender: Sven Li

Workers: Saga Hwan and Lyon Snicket

Sundays, Fridays and Saturdays it opens at 5:30 PM-4AM, on other days its opened from 5pm-3AM

The** Inn- **The Usami's live there

Head(s): Sigunum and Zolo

Workers: Fate Usami, Yunno Hwan and Elio Morita

Guests that live there:Kisa Fray, Lyon Snicket and Lumiere Kyoraku

Closed on Sundays until Church is over.

The **CLINIC: **The Clark's live there.

Head(s): Elda and Freya

Workers: Julian Hyoshi, Kanna and sometimes Belldandy if it's really serious.

**The Church: **The Willis' live there.

Priest: Gallre

Acolytes/ushers: Mariko Willis, Haru Chen and Lumiere Kyoraku

**Bath House- **The Sasaki siblings live here

Head: Rio

Workers: The Helpers that come by a few times a week.

Sunday morning from 4AM-8AM

Then again at 5:45PM-8PM

**Library/ Bookstore (There conjoined buildings)**

Library- Yuuka and Soifield

Librarian: Yuuka

Workers:Kisa Fray and Sora Lorce

Open for three hours after morning Mass ends on Sundays

Bookstore- Yuuko and Elio

Shop Keeper: Yuuko

Workers: Koska Sasaki and Koata Usami

Closed Sundays

**FARMER'S STORE- **Hyoshi's live here.

Head: Hanako

Workers: Edgar Zimboli

Closed Sundays

**THE HELPERS ASSOCIATION- **Heads: Kagura Mashima, Kenshin Unohana and Crim Chen

Workers/helpers: Uugi Clark, Koga Li, Summomo Clark, Nanna Willis, Momiji Willis, Sayoko Lorce, Jace Unohana, Hideki Unohana and Yumichika Li.

**MERCHANTS:**

Kero Chen & Iyumo** S**uzuki-Come Sundays, all day along with Fridays. They sometimes come on Wednesdays and Thursdays.

Lilya Gates-Comes Thursdays from 8AM-3:30 PM

**SHRINE/TOWER- **LIVES THERE: Lin-Lin & Bierrez

Owner: Lin-Lin

Workers: Bierrez

Open on Tuesdays from 6AM-10Am

Thursdays from 7AM to 11AM

**Raingirl: **Holy Alfeegi! That was long.

Rath: -Half asleep- & Boring to.

**Raingirl: **Oh Shut up Rath, I had to add them because there barley there and so they would at least know!

Rath: Yeah you love time skips don't you.

**Raingirl**: NO! I'm just not good at filling in excess days that's all. So for future reference I'm sorry for time skips.

Rath: Wow you sound oh SO SORRY 'bout it (rolls eyes sarcastically)

**Raingirl**: Twit, Ok that's all! Bye bye now! WAIT! Also thank you Ginga No Yousei and Midoripoet (hope thats right) for reviewing! I'll try and make it longer and I agree there needs to be less yoai.


End file.
